Zombiefied!
by amutolove
Summary: Everyone has turned into a zombie...will Amu survive? Will Ikuto save her on time? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Xxamutolovexx: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters…**

**Rima: BLARRG!**

**Xxamutolovexx: Wait until the story starts Rima!**

**Rima: Fine….**

Amu's POV

I stared at my phone waiting for someone…_anyone_ to call. I hadn't heard from anyone at all today. Usually, Ikuto would've texted me by now. I also expected to hear from Yaya or Rima. But no one, not all day. I decided to go to Yaya's house, and rang the doorbell once I got there. Her mom answered.

"Hello, Amu!" Yaya's mother exclaimed, almost as excited as Yaya herself. "I thought Yaya was coming over to your house." She went back to normal. Well, almost normal; she looked worried.

"Well maybe, she probably just forgot to text me about it." I lied. I knew all too well that Yaya would text me a million times before she came over. Her mom seemed to become less tense when I told her that. I didn't bother with Rima; if she wasn't there I didn't want her parents to completely flip…or start fighting about it.

Nagihikos' POV

I waited for Rima at the park. I was wondering why she would text me—of all people—to meet her at the park. I saw Rima and felt relieved; I'd been waiting here a long time. When she came a little closer, I could see that she was dragging her feet.

"Where you walking like that the whole time?" I asked her, but there was no response. When she got closer, I could see that her hair was messy and her skin flakey. She looked sick too. "Uh, did you just wake up?" I asked her, and then regretted it. She almost close enough for me to touch. I then saw her hair wasn't just messy, it had tufts falling out everywhere. Her skin? It wasn't just "flakey" it was literally falling off. She came even closer, far too close than normal. I turned around and started to run, but didn't make it far enough to get out of her grasp. She brought me to my knees and I knew I was dead.

**Amu: Oh come on! A cliffhanger?**

**Xxamutolovexx: Yeah, sorry…well not really…you'll just have to read the rest.**

**Rima: BLAARRG!**

**Xxamutolovexx: Uh, you're a little late Rima.**

**Rima: Whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rima: BLAARG!**

**Xxamutolovexx: Rima! It's getting tiring now…**

**Amu: Get to the story!**

**Xxamutolovexx: Fine…jeez…**

Rima's POV

After I visited Nagihiko, I thought it had been a while since I'd seen Yaya. I was going to stop by her house when I saw her skipping and humming across the street. She saw me and waved.

"Hi Rima!" She yelled out. I started to walk forward, filling the space between us. When I got to the middle of the street, I had the nails I had sharpened ready. "C'mon slow poke!" She yelled to me and me in the middle of the road. She tried to grab my hand, but couldn't before I lifted both my hands and brought them to her neck. I jabbed my nails into her throat as her eyes widened. I pulled, hard and her head came off. It was bloody, with pieces flying everywhere when I used her skull as a bowl and ate the insides of her head. People stared, and stared and started to run and scream all over the place as Yaya's body dropped to the ground.

Amu's POV

Finally, I got a text from Rima saying to "meet me at the park". It wasn't something she'd normally say, but it was _something._ When I walked outside, it seemed deserted. _Why would people want to be inside? It's so beautiful outside. _I thought on my way to the park. Once I got there, Rima wasn't there. I leaned up against a wooden fence. Finally, she arrived and had Nagihiko and Yaya with her. Well, it looked like Yaya, when I looked closer…she didn't have a head! They walked pretty fast when they saw me, and I was surrounded by Rima and the others. I turned around to hop over the fence, but it was over two feet taller than me. Suddenly, I heard some music and the zombies stopped moving. It was Michael Jackson's _Thriller_! The zombies started to dance to the song.

"What the hell?" I said out loud, wondering what the zombies were doing. I felt arms under me. Ikuto had saved me. But before we left, he sweat-dropped and asked

"Uh…what are they doing?" I told him that I didn't know and we left. On the way to school the next day, I went to the park and the zombies were still dancing.

**Xxamutolovexx: Love it?**

**Yaya: No! It was gruesome! Yaya got her head ripped off!**

**Rima: Well, R&R or I'll KILL YOU!**

**Xxamutolovexx: Rima! It's not nice to threaten people, say sorry!**

**Rima: ****Sorry….. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rima: We're still dancing…I'm getting tired.**

**Yaya: Yaya's tired too! **

**Amutolove: Then stop dancing…**

**Rima: We can't…you have to make us…**

Amu's POV

I finished my walk to school, feeling a little scared. But, I walked in peace the whole way to school. When I got there, I realized the only friend I had left was Tadase and Nadeshiko. Oh wait! I forgot…Nagi is Nadeshiko. It's been hard getting used to that. Well, anyway, my first class was pretty much deserted. Only a few people were in the desks that the classroom had. I didn't see Tadase there, and was convinced he'd been eaten by the zombies too. But, he was just late and came bustling in, wide-eyed and disoriented.

"Hinamori-Amu!" He yelled, obviously thinking that I'd been eaten as well. "I thought—did you see?—at the park—Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko—all dead." He managed to get out. I gave him a questioning look, but I got the message.

"I know." I whispered once class had started. "They attacked me last night, but Ikuto came and saved me." He had a strange look of relief and anger. "I see." He replied simply. We didn't talk that much after that in class. All I could think about was all my friends being dead. How could we manage without them? We definitely couldn't keep up the Guardians with only Tadase and me…and of course our charas.

Tadase's POV

I didn't know what to do. Some of my best friends—dead. _At least Hinamori-Amu is safe._ I thought, trying to cheer myself up. It doesn't work. Class went by quickly, and finally it was over. Me and Amu walked over to the Royal Gardens to talk.

"I'm going to get home." Amu said, halfway to the gardens.

"What? We still have the guardians." I told her, astonished she was giving up. "Well, there's only two of us, there's no way we could do it. Anyway, Easter is finished, so what's the point of this? This is all it is: a reminder of my best friends that got turned into zombies. Two days ago, I would've laughed at the thought of that." She explained. She made a good argument. I didn't—couldn't say anything, and let her go. "Wait! What about the zombies? Do you want to walk home together?" I asked, hoping that she'd say yes. But she shook her head. "No. For all we know, they're still dancing in the park." My heart fell, I wasn't so sure our old friends were still dancing.

Amu's POV

Tadase was nice, but I didn't need any "babysitting", I could walk home by myself. The walk home was silent; no one was outside or even had their windows open. It seemed like a ghost town. I laughed out loud at the thought of being eaten alive. It wasn't really funny, but I just needed to laugh. Before I knew it, I was at the park I got attacked at. I looked, but I didn't see any zombies dancing. My heart was thumping so fast I thought it might come right out of my chest. Now I was wishing I had gone with Tadase. I slowly looked around, and I didn't see any of my dead friends. I walked home, being startled by every little movement, I walked as fast as I could, but that obviously wasn't fast enough. Something was behind me, I could feel it breathing down my neck. I turned slowly, so that me and Rima—no the _zombie _was facing me. We were almost nose to nose, and we just stood there a while. I should've run. I should've, but I didn't, I was frozen with fright and I couldn't do anything about it. But the zombie wasn't going to waste one precious moment, she grabbed my head a twisted—hard—and she broke my neck. I was dead, after that simple motion, and I was going to become a zombie. Or maybe—hopefully—I'd just die. I blacked out, and never woke up again.

**Amu: Oh my god, I died!**

**Rima: Get used to it, so did everybody else…**

**Tadase: Except me!**

**Yaya: Don't rub it in Tadase! Or I'll come and eat you too!**

**Amutolove: Please R&R! **

**Rima: Or I'll kill you in your sleep!  
>Amutolove: No…she won't…I hope… o.O <strong>


End file.
